


There You Are

by Arta86



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arta86/pseuds/Arta86
Summary: Coulson and Daisy run into an old acquaintance.---He didn’t even have time to panic. One minute a blinding light; the next, a soaring trip through the air. He never even questioned who was behind the wheel as he braced for impact.It was like an out-of-body experience as they rolled across the highway. The glass, the lights, the panicked screams: all of it seemed to happen like watching a nightmare unfold. Coulson’s last thought before everything went dark was Daisy!





	There You Are

He didn’t even have time to panic. One minute a blinding light; the next, a soaring trip through the air. He never even questioned who was behind the wheel as he braced for impact.

It was like an out-of-body experience as they rolled across the highway. The glass, the lights, the panicked screams: all of it seemed to happen like watching a nightmare unfold. Coulson’s last thought before everything went dark was _Daisy!_

 

_* * * * * * *_

 

Coulson came to slowly. The old, familiar feeling crept in: the total body soreness, the strain on his shoulders from being tied to a chair. He was almost afraid to open his eyes. He could hear rustling nearby, or maybe that was the buzzing in his head. He couldn’t tell if it was drugs or head trauma, but he tried to focus on what he heard around him. He was becoming frustrated at his inability to concentrate when he felt a soft stroke across his forehead.

“You always show your emotions here.” Coulson opened his eyes slowly, trying to focus on the face in front of him.  
“Daisy...” Coulson tried to reach for her, forgetting himself, and the searing pain shot through his arms.

“Easy there, boss. I don’t think we’re going anywhere any time soon.” Coulson opened his eyes again as Daisy held her hands up to show the strange looking gloves. Coulson grimaced at the realization.

“Ward?”

“I assume so. When I woke up, all my scrapes had been cleaned, and these gloves had been added to my epic wardrobe.” She rolled her eyes. “Unfortunately, I can’t say they gave you the same treatment.” Daisy ran her hands over Coulson’s body. If he was in a different state, he might say he was enjoying her touch. He could feel several tender places as she checked him over. “Doesn’t seem serious, but it’s hard to be sure. Let me see if I can find something to get those cuffs off.”

Coulson looked up at her with too much emotion in his eyes. “Thanks.” Daisy placed her hand on his cheek, seeming to match his emotion momentarily. He knows this is the life they both chose, – well, maybe not Ward – but he wishes too much that he could take her away from it all.

“Coulson, I -” The door slammed open. Ward bounding in like a man who’d already won; won what, Coulson couldn’t figure out.

“Oh good. Everyone’s awake.” Coulson struggled with the cuffs, wishing he could knock that smirk right off his face. Daisy didn’t even bother standing. She kept close to Couldon; a pillar of defiance. Ward strode over to them, his smile quickly fading as a he noticed Daisy’s hand where it had dropped to Coulson’s knee. “Always the ever faithful lap dog, huh, Skye?

“Its’s Daisy you son-of-a-bitch, and you’re the only one here with lap dog experience.” Ward reached down, snatching Daisy to her feet.

“When are you going to realize, you’ll always be my Skye.” He was holding her so close, she could feel his hot breath on her face, despite their height difference. Daisy took advantage throwing her head forward with all her might. Ward dropped her to the floor, reeling from his now broken nose.The respite was only brief, though, as he reached out giving her a swift kick to the gut. He quickly grabbed her by the throat, stilling any hopes of retaliation. “I told you, Skye, eventually I’ll just take what I want. Now, though, it be very slow and painful.” He struck her hard across the face, as if to make his point clear.

Coulson struggled against the shackles. “Ward, you bastard! Leaver her alone!”

Ward’s smooth smile returned as he watched Coulson struggle. “Don’t worry, Coulson. I won’t kill her. Not until I’ve gotten what I need, and she’s watched you die a slow death.” Coulson raged against the handcuffs as Ward walked out, wiping blood from his face, as he closed the door. Coulson turned his focus to Daisy who was still face down.

“Daisy? Daisy!?” Coulson heard a low groan as Daisy began to move.

“I’m here. I’m here. Man, I almost miss that creepy kindness of his.” Daisy rolled over on her back, taking a minute to recover. Coulson tried not to seem overly panicky. He knew Daisy could handle herself, but there had always been something about her; something that made him forget himself; something that tore down that gruff, company-man exterior so long ago.

Daisy pulled herself up and started searching for anything to get Coulson’s cuffs off. Their accommodations were pretty sparse. The room seemed to be basement probably under some abandoned factory or warehouse. Water dripped from the ceiling, running down various crachs in the crumbling walls. Stains lined the floors. Daisy worried they’d die from exposure before May and the team could find them. Ward was thorough about cleaning this place out… _a glint!_ A metal sliver that had slipped thought the floor drain.

Coulson noticed the spark in Daisy’s eyes. “What is it?”

“Hopefully, our way out.” Daisy laid flat on her belly, trying to wedge her fingers though the grate’s bars. “Almost… got it...” Just as her fingers rushed the cold metal, the door flew open again. This time Ward brought friends. Daisy jumped to her feet, ready to meet Ward head on. Coulson tried to bring to mind all of his training, feeling completely helpless, as he watched Daisy face the monster.

“Woo, that’s going to be a pretty one,” Ward said as he prodded Daisy’s growing shiner, blooming on her left eye. Daisy slapped his hand away, “Take a look in the mirror, asshole.” Ward glared, grabbing Daisy by her shoulders. “Here’s how it’s going to go, Skye,” Daisy shuddered at the loss of her old name, “you’re going to come with me, quietly, willingly, or I’m going to give you over to these two gentlemen. I promise they won’t treat you nearly as well as I will.”

Daisy’s stomach lurched at the thought of going anywhere with Ward, willingly or not. She took a quick glance at the Russian mafia wannabes. Mustering whatever her dry mouth could, Daisy roared back and spat in the demon’s face. Coulson looked on with a smirk as he watched Ward’s rage build.

Ward tossed Daisy over to the two Hydra goons, wiping the saliva from his face. “Take her to the doctor. Tell him she’s his to do whatever with.” Ward walked over to Coulson, grabbing him by the collar. Coulson watched as the two Russians drug Daisy away. A swift right to the cheekbone brought his attention back to Ward. “You always did have a soft spot for her, Coulson. It’s going to get you killed this time.”

“Go to hell, Ward,” Coulson spat. That just earned him a right to the gut and a left across the face. Coulson shook his head, trying to clear it. “You’re delusional, Ward. This obsession with Daisy is sick.”

“My obsession?” You’re a foolish old man, Coulson. Blind to your own pitiful desires. You’ve always kept a wedge between Skye and I, but not anymore. Once you’re gone, all she’ll have is me.”

“You idiot! You sent her off to be butchered! What will be left for you once this doctor is done with her?”

“It’s just an attitude adjustment. The doctor wants to know how to harness her quake powers, then she’ll be released into my waiting arms.” Coulson strained against the cuffs, the rage consuming him. Ward continued to pound on him, ignoring Coulson’s raging.

Suddenly, Coulson could hear her through the open door. Harrowing screams echoed down the hall. The sheer pain and terror unmistakable. “They must really be getting into it,” Ward said with a smug grin. Something in Coulson broke free in that moment. A blue explosion clouded his eyes. The next moments were a blur. Ward’s deafening scream, Coulson’s too rapid heartbeat as he searched for Daisy, that cold, stabbing pain, then she was there

Her warm hands encircled his face, as his vision cleared. Hot tears stung the cuts along his face; hers or his, he wasn’t entirely sure. He reached up and cupped her face lightly. Then, the darkness took him.

 

* * * * *

Flashes of pain pulled him from the darkness. Everything hurt, and panic engulfed him. He felt someone grab his hand. It was like a rope pulling him out of the darkness.

“Coulson…” he could hear his name like an echo so far away. “Coulson!” The pressure on his hand became tighter. Suddenly, the darkness started turning blue. The panic swelled inside him. He felt as if a scream was about to burst out of him.

 

* * * * *

 

Daisy kept calling Coulson’s name, gripping his hand to anchor him. He was screaming and thrashing about. His nightmares had been aggressive while he was in the coma. Jemma came in with a syringe to sedate him, but his scream ripped through the infirmary, knocking Jemma to the floor. Daisy couldn’t watch it anymore. She jumped on the side of the bed, pulling Coulson close. Coulson’s flailing was punishing to her body.

“Coulson, come back to me. It’s ok. I’ve got you.” She continued to whisper in his ear as May and Mack came flying through the door.

“Daisy! What are you doing!? You don’t know what he could do to you!”

Daisy ignored May, holding Coulson tighter, continuously whispering soothing words to him. Finally, he seemed to still, like all the fight had left him.

Then she heard it: “Daisy...” It was barely a whisper, but she could feel every ounce of relief that came with it. She eased him back, so she could see his face. He was dead weight, barely able to hold his head up, so she eased him down to the pillow. He never took his eyes off her, and she never stopped touching him. “Daisy,” he whispered again.

“There you are. We were getting worried about you.” He swallowed a lump of emotion, trying to speak, but a coughing fit subdued him. “Hear drink this,” she said handing him a cup of water. “You’re pretty banged up, and you haven’t gotten much rest, even in your unconscious state.” He stared at her with pleading, confused eyes. “Don’t worry. I’ll fill you in later.” She pulled her hand away from his face, and he could feel every brush as her hand traveled down to his side. He couldn’t help but grimace, though, when she hit a particularly sensitive spot. “Sorry,” she said with so much softness in her eyes as she checked him over. “Looks like you’re bleeding. Jemma?”

Daisy stepped back as Jemma made her way to his side. “Looks like you’ve popped your stitches, again, sir. I’m going to suggest putting you out, so I can stitch this and you can rest.”

“Alright, everyone, clear out so Coulson can rest.” Everyone began to file out at May’s command. I’ll be back later, Phil.” May gave her most encouraging smile and walked out behind Mack and the techs. Daisy began to slide off the bed, when Coulson death gripped her fingers – or as much as he was capable.

Daisy made quick eye contact with Jemma as she began to administer the sedative. “Don’t worry, AC. I won’t leave.” He beamed at the use of his old nickname, but soon he began to feel sluggish. “Go ahead and sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” He nodded and was out, still gripping Daisy’s fingers.

 

* * * * *

 

Coulson awoke to a warmth at his back. He tried not to move, enjoying the warm sensation and the powerful arms encircling his midsection. He reached up to touch the hand splayed across his chest when a wave of pain rushed through him. He clenched against the pain, trying not to wake Daisy, but he knew his vibrations ( _and that damn heart monitor!)_ would give him away.

“Coulson?” she said with that sleep laden voice. He grabbed her hand where it had fallen across his stomach before she could move, holding it against him. “Coulson, let me get Simmons.”

“No… It’s ok. Don’t go.” He tried to turn to see her face. “It’s better when you’re here.” She helped him to roll onto his back. He loosened the death grip on Daisy’s hand, trying to catch his breath from the small exertion. Daisy propped him up and handed him a cup of water. He took a few easy sips, and seemed to settle a bit.

“Better?” she asked. He nodded gratefully as Daisy settled on the edge of the bed to look him in the eye. “Coulson,” she said hesitantly. “We need to talk about what happened back there.”

Coulson couldn’t meet her eyes. “Did I kill him?” Daisy grabbed his hand again.

“Yes,” she said lightly. “Did you mean to kill him?”

“I don’t know… I could hear your screams...” He finally looked up at her with so much hurt and worry in his eyes. “Daisy, I’m so sorry. Are you ok? What happened?” He started to sit up, forgetting himself, when he felt the pain in his side. Daisy easily subdued him with a hand on his chest.

“Easy there, AC. You’ll pop those stitches again.” He closed his eyes, laying his hand on hers, breathing through the pain. “It was nothing new from Hydra. When you found me, though, I’d never seen you like that. Do you remember any of it?”

“Ward was… and then your screams. I couldn’t bear to listen to you in pain.” His eyes were damp when he finally opened them, again.

“AC, you know I can handle myself.”

“I know, but somehow I knew this was different.” Daisy felt like he was peering into her soul. She wasn’t ready to talk about what the doctor did to her – not even with Coulson.

“Coulson, I -”

“No. You don’t have to. When you’re ready.” Coulson placed an easy hand on her cheek. “I’m here. Always.” Daisy let out a breath of relief, feeling the same comfort she always has with Coulson by her side. “Hearing your screams, though, and Ward’s disregard, it triggered something. I was _so_ angry and scared – scared I’d lose you.”

“When you found me, your eyes were the bluest I’d ever seen. There was no reason you should’ve been standing – after the crash, Ward beating you half to death, and you being stabbed.” Daisy absentmindedly slid her hand near his side. “Coulson, you destroyed all of them.” Coulson’s eyes went wide with realization.

“I remember. It’s flashes, but I remember the cold steel slicing into me. And the bright blue flash when I attacked Ward. Daisy…,” he said, tears streaming down his face. “I’m a monster.” Daisy put both hands on his face, looking deep into his eyes.

“You are not a monster. No one will lose sleep over Ward’s death.”

“No you need to away! I might hurt you!”

“You would never hurt me.” Coulson tried to pull away, his heart monitor spiking. That’s when Daisy saw the bright blue flash across his eyes. She jumped on the bed, cradling Coulson as gently as possible.  
“No. Don’t.” His voice sounded strained like he was holding something in. She felt all his muscles tense, his vibrations becoming erratic, just like before the nightmares became violent.

Daisy held him tighter. “Coulson! Open your eyes. Look at me! You can control this. You won’t hurt me.” She placed her hand back over the scar on his chest. “You saved my life, Coulson.” He opened his eyes, briefly stilling, as Daisy sent soothing vibrations throughout his chest. The bright blue slowly began to fade from his eyes, leaving the piercing blue she was accustomed to. “There you are.” Daisy loosened her hold over him, but she couldn’t stop touching him just yet.

Coulson placed his hand over hers, breathing heavy from the attack, but reveling in being held by Daisy.

“You’re not a monster. You’re a hero.” Coulson squeezed her hand, feeling his eyes growing heavy from exhaustion. “Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Coulson relaxed for the first time since the crash, slipping easily into sleep.

* * * * *

When Coulson wakes the next time, he’s in his own bunk with that same familiar warmth at his back. Daisy’s hand comfortably splayed across his chest begins running small circles across his SHIELD t-shirt.

“Hey,” comes a soft voice beside his ear. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better,” he said clearing the sleep from his throat. “What did you do back there?”

“I just sent calming vibrations to your heart, to calm you. Your vibrations were all over the place.”

“I didn’t know you could do that,” he said with wonder, slowly turning onto his back.

“Neither did I. Something about it just felt right.” Coulson placed a hand on her cheek, looking into her eyes, full of emotion.

“Thank you, Daisy. I don’t know what’s happened to me, but thank you for saving me from myself.”

“Coulson, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to comprehend what Hydra was trying to do to me, but they would’ve surely killed me; tossed me in garbage like they did my mother.”

Coulson couldn’t help but notice the crack in Daisy’s voice at the mention of her mother. “Come here.” He pulled her close, running his hand soothingly across her nape. He could feel their warm tear drops mingle on his cheek. Eventually, albeit reluctantly, Daisy pulled back, wiping at her face.

“So, I may have a theory about those piercing blue eyes of yours,” she said, wiping her thumb across his cheek. Coulson couldn’t help, but throw her his best flirty grin. “You know what I mean charm school,” Daisy said, giving him a light smack on the shoulder.

“Hey, injured party here.”

“Don’t forget it either. I’m afraid you’re confined to quarters per doctor’s orders.”

“I’m perfectly fine,” he said trying to prop himself up, and failing miserably. Daisy grabbed him under the arms to ease him up a bit and stuffed some pillows behind his back.

“As I was saying,” she said with only a slight smirk. “you’re confined to quarters, with me, to assist where needed. As far as Simmons and I can tell, your nightmares are less frequent when I’m nearby, and are almost non-existent while I’ve been sending you vibrations.”

“Do you know what’s causing the attacks?”

“Seems to be the Kree blood. We think your traumatic stint with ward triggered powers, or some equivalent. When you heard me… screaming, it broke free in a rage. Your emotions seem to trigger it, much like when I first got my powers.” Coulson just stared at Daisy in bewilderment, trying to find some way to take it all in. “That’s why I got Simmons to ok moving you in here. Can’t get rid of all your fancy medical stuff just yet,” she said pointing at his heart monitor, “but I though being somewhere familiar would be better.”

Coulson smiled taking hold of her hand. “As long as you’re here, I always feel better.” Daisy squeezed his hand, smiling return.

“I’ll have to get Simmons to cut your morphine back.”

“No. Daisy,” Coulson said. Recognizing too easily her embarrassed deflection. “It’s always been you.” His eyes went serious, as he pulled her close. “You’ve always been my hero. You’ve always pulled me back from the darkness. You deserve so much better, but Daisy, I love you.” Neither one of them could believe what was coming out of his mouth, but he wasn’t about to back down now. He reeled her in, the greatest catch of his life, and lightly brushed his lips across hers. It was a brief hesitation that nearly killed him, but she put both her hands on his face, kissing him with confidence and relief that he could feel throughout his whole being.

“I love you, too. We’ll figure this all out together.” She brushed away his years, tears of relief he didn’t even know had fallen, as she settled at his side, soothing his heart one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fic. Any and all comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
